Ancyran Military
|rōmaji= Gyarison |affiliation= Yosumi |previous affiliation= |base of operations= Seichi |status= Active |purpose= To carry out swift justice and maintain peace. |leader= Supreme Commander Ronin |members= |temporary members= |former members= }} The Garrison ( Gyarison) are the military branch, that alongside the Royal Navy, are responsible for the defence and security of the Yosumi, it's international territories and allies. Though the bulk of their force is concentrated in southern part of the world and near Seichi, the Garrison have the size necessary to conduct military operations on a global scale. Overview The primary duty of the Garrison is to maintain law and order throughout the world and impose the will and might of the Yosumi wherever it is deemed necessary. They can act as a security force for political events and convenings of importance such as the meeting of the Warlords. Infrastructure The garrison is principally a land warfare force that relies on it's immense infantry size to carry out campaigns. Lacking both naval and air-based forces, the garrison works directly alongside the Royal Navy in a two-pronged military operation that spans the globe. Uniforms and Etiquette History Strength As one of the Yosumi's three great powers, the Garrison are an extremely powerful resource and organisation. The soldiers of the garrison are stated to be the most skilled in the world (though this may not be accurate). Rank System Officer Rank Supreme Commander (最高司令官 Saikō Shirei-Kan) — The highest-ranking position in the Garrison and the one responsible for running the entire organisation. Though it is possible that Ronin is more powerful than the generals, his role in the organisation is almost exclusively administrative in nature and since his abilities have not been showcased it is unknown exactly how powerful he is. General (一般 Ippan) — The second-highest ranking position in the Garrison. The generals are regarded by the yosumi and the world to be immensely powerful individuals with strength that matches or even surpasses the likes of even the Ten Wizard Saints. Thought here where originally only three generals at any one time after the resignation of Aello and the death of several high-ranking members and the increasing resistance against the Yosumi, a fourth general's position has been made available. Lieutenant General (中将 Chūjō) — The third-highest ranking position in the Garrison. Like all general officers, they have a multitude of responsibilities and varying amounts of authority that are not all administrative. For example Lela worked as an undercover agent in the criminal underworld and Royce commands an elite specialist unit. Major General (少将 Shōshō) — The fourth-highest ranking position in the Garrison. The most junior of the general officers, Major Generals have much of the same responsibilities as the two higher ranks. Brigadier (准将 Junshō) — The fifth-highest ranking position in the Garrison. Colonel (大佐 Taisa) — The sixth-highest ranking position in the Garrison. Lieutenant Colonel (中佐 Chūsa) — The seventh-highest ranking position in the Garrison. Major (少佐 Shōsa) — The eighth-highest ranking position in the Garrison. Like other commissioned officers, Majors start out as second lieutenants and make their way through the ranks typically, however through completion of the State Magician test, a new recruit can gain a rank equivalent to Major in a short amount of time and then proceed through the ranks accordingly. This test can be likened to the test an undertakes to acquire their rank. Because this test is so difficult and requires a high degree of magical aptitude and magic power, very few people take it and even fewer pass. According to Xenovia, induvials with the rank of major and higher are S-Class in overall ability and naturally very strong mages. Captain (隊長 Taichō) — The ninth-highest ranking position in the Garrison. Lieutenant (中尉 Shōi) — The tenth-highest ranking position in the Garrison. Second Lieutenant (少尉 Chūi) — The eleventh-highest ranking position in the Garrison and lowest amidst the commissioned officer ranks. Second lieutenants are newly commissioned officer cadets that have been assigned a platoon. Other Rank Warrant Officer (准尉 Jun'i) — Staff Sergeant (二等軍曹 Nitōgunsō) — Sergeant (軍曹 Gunsō) — Corporal (伍長 Gochō) — Lance Corporal (兵長 Heichō) — Private (民兵 Minpei) — Special Rank Inspector (査閲官 Saetsu-kan) — Special Inspector (特殊査閲官 Tokushu Saetsu-kan) — Members Special Divisions Black Ops Mountain Corps A unit specially trained in mountain and arctic warfare, cold weather survival and operations, and cliff assault. They are commanded by Lieutenant General Royce S. Benson. Magic & Equipment DOOMpic20.png| Trivia *